A New York State of Mind
by LC Travis
Summary: After New Directions graduates, Kurt and Rachel pursue their Broadway dreams. With Blaine in tow, the three of them head to the Big Apple to make their dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. My name is LC Travis. Of course, that isn't my real name, but I'm not going to disclose that information to you. This story has come to me after watching the Nationals episode of the ever popular show "Glee". When Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry were eating breakfast at Tiffany's and discussing their future, I was intrigued by this possibility. And hence, this is how this story was born._

_I have not written a fanfiction for a long time. I have tried to steer away from it because I myself, thought I was not a good writer. But after years of reading and trying to encourage myself, this came about. Also, the plotline would not leave me alone._

_I do not own any of the characters, unless otherwise stated. Please enjoy._

**A New York State of Mind**

_**Chapter 1: The End of This Part of Our Lives**_

"Rachel Berry."

Rachel crossed the stage, flashing a wide smile at her fellow Glee clubbers, who were applauding for her. A few chuckles, giggles, and a groan (from Kurt) were heard when a two year old Rachel Berry appeared on the projection screen sporting a pink plaid skirt, a green turtleneck sweater with an owl, and a bedazzled microphone in hand. She kept walking across the stage to where a smirking Sue Sylvester stood.

"Congrats, Barbra," Sue said, holding out a roll of paper with a ribbon around it, "when you make it to those bright and cruel lights of Broadway, you and Porcelain better remember you wouldn't be up there without the help of one Coach Sue Sylvester."

The Jewish girl grinned, "oh, don't worry Coach Sylvester. There is no way we would ever forget about you. Thank you." Rachel shook her hand briefly, followed by Principal Figgins and Mrs. Shuester; the former Ms. Pillsbury. She returned to her seat next to Artie, who had already received his diploma. The Glee Club would receive their diplomas first since they had a performance after the rest of the graduating class received theirs.

Their names were called up, one by one. As Finn sat down with a goofy grin, Kurt's name was called. Kurt rose up from his seat and crossed the stage, scanning the audience for the familiar heavily-gelled head of Blaine Anderson. He found his boyfriend sitting by his dad and Carol, and smiled at them. Dalton's graduation had happened just a week prior to McKinley's. Kurt had attended, of course. ("Since I can't show off a fabulous outfit at my own graduation, I'll show it off at yours!" had been his reasoning behind it.) He saw his boyfriend laugh as a picture of a two year old Kurt wearing khaki shorts, a white button up, and a red bowtie. _Things haven't changed, _thought Blaine. Kurt turned his attention then to his former cheerleading coach.

"Congrats Porcelain. I already talked to Barbra about this, but you and her better make me proud up there. And oh, tell Mini-Shuester," she glanced at Blaine, "over there that he should stop smiling so much. It makes me sick to see someone that happy."

"Thank you Coach. I'll tell him," Kurt smiled and shook hands with the three teachers up on stage. Sitting back down, Finn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bro, we made it."

Kurt smiled at him. "Yes Finn, we finally made it."

* * *

><p>"Where are all of you guys going now?" Mr. Will Shuester asked his now-former Glee Club students. He and Emma had taken them all out to Breadstix the day after their graduation.<p>

"Well, I'm headed off to Dartmouth," Artie started it off. "I'm majoring in Computer Sciences."

"Tina and I'll be going to Oberlin. I'm majoring in Biology and have a minor in Interdisciplinary Performance," Mike said. Tina continued on, "and I'll be majoring in East Asian Studies and have a minor in Psychology."

"I'm staying in Ohio too," Finn said, "I'll be at OSU. Football scholarship." He had been smiling since he found out. Burt and Carol had been so proud of him, and Kurt as well.

"Same here, except Lima campus. So Mr. Shue, you'll still be seeing me around," Puck grinned.

"Same as Finn," Sam said, putting his arm around Mercedes, "except I'll be majoring in Biology with a minor in athletic training."

"University of Chicago," Mercedes said. "Not quite sure what I'll be majoring in yet, though."

Quinn was next. "Early childhood education at Xavier." She had a dreamy look on her face as she said this. It was no secret that despite her calm and cruel demeanor, she loved children.

"Well, Britt and I here are headed to the sunny beaches of Cali! Stanford for me, and USC for Brittany," Santana smirked. Although it wasn't obvious during the past few years, Santana was one of the brightest students in their grade. She and Artie had actually competed to be valedictorian, but he had gotten that prestigious spot.

"Pitt in PA for me." Lauren said, proud of herself.

"You guys are all going to be great, I know it," Mrs. Shuester chipped in.

Mr. Shue had already known where all his students would be going (Mrs. Shue, being the guidance counselor and all, knew it all). The only two students who he did not know about were Kurt and Rachel. "How about you guys, Kurt? Rachel? You're the only two who haven't answered," he asked, looking at his two students. Out

The two friends had wanted to keep it a secret. They had talked to Mrs. Shue about not telling her husband. She had willingly said she would try and keep it a secret. Coach Sylvester and her were the only two in the school who knew. "Well," Rachel started off. The other members groaned because they knew she would be going on one of her rants with her holier-than-thou tone, "Kurt and I are going to NEW YORK CITY!" She had spread out her arms from all the excitement that she was finally able to release.

"Oh, wow! That's great guys!" Mr. Shue should've known that they would go there. Back in their junior year when they went to the Big Apple for Nationals, he knew that the two had snuck out and explored the city on their own. _Just trying to memorize for when they actually lived ther, _he thought and chuckled. "What college are you guys going to?

"I'll be attending Julliard, of course. I was able to get a pretty good scholarship there since we're ranked fifth in the nation," Rachel grinned. They had made it to Nationals again this year, and placed in the top ten. "And we've both already signed up for some auditions on some off-Broadway shows!"

"And I'll be attending NYU. With Blaine," Kurt couldn't help but let out a content sigh. "But all three of us are living together in the Anderson's apartment there. They only use it when they're in the city, which is not too often. It saves a lot of money for Rachel and I since we won't be paying for dorms." He smiled thinking about how he and his boyfriend would be living together, even if Rachel would be sharing everything with them. It took a lot to convince Burt that he should live with Blaine, but Burt realized that he would be saving a lot of money if he didn't have to pay for the dorm and food. Mr. Hummel had seen that Blaine and Kurt truly loved and cared for each other. They were still together after a year and a half, despite going to different schools.

"Wow, really, that's fantastic. Congrats to you both. Congratulations to all of you!" Mr. Shue was forming tears in his eyes. This was his first Glee Club, and he knew they would be the most memorable part of his life.

"Aww, Mr. Shue! I'm going to cry now!" Mercedes got up out of her seat and hugged Mr. Shue, "thank you so much for everything you have done for all of us. Without you, we wouldn't be who we all are today. You helped us realize that we're all great people, and we can't listen to all the negativity around us and let it bring us down. High school really is hell, but thanks to you, we made it all out." Everyone got up and formed a line to give a hug to Mr. Shue. There were many "thank you's" and tears as everyone took their turn to hug their teacher.

"I'm so, so proud of all of you. You have all also taught me so many things that have made me a better person. You all gave me the courage to finally admit my feelings," Mr. Shue glanced at Emma, "and I have also become a better person because of you all."

"Mr. Shue, you never stopped believing in us, even if we drove you nuts," Santana piped in. "even if the world seemed to be against us, you still fought against them and proved that we weren't losers."

"We're still losers though," Sam said and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Hurry up! The Berrys are already here, and if we don't leave now, we won't get there till 6 with all the traffic I've been hearing about!" Burt called up to Kurt.<p>

"Just a minute! I'm almost done fixing my hair!" Finn groaned while Carol laughed. Burt walked outside to talk to the Berry dads.

"Hey Finn," Rachel walked in. She gave him a little smile.

"Hey Rach," Finn smiled back. The two weren't in a relationship, but they both knew the other still had feelings for them. They were taking a break for now since Rachel was worried that distance would be too hard for them ("But look at Kurt and Blaine! They live two hours apart and they've been together for almost two years!" Finn tried to reason with her).

"I'm ready to go!" Kurt sang as he descended the stairs.

"Kurt, dear, I really hope you'll be comfortable in that. You'll be in a car for almost eight hours…"Carol warned him. She saw that he was wearing his favorite knee-high boots, black skinny jeans, and a tight grey t-shirt with a black vest.

"Oh, don't worry Carol. I'm so used to this," he proceeded to walk over to Rachel and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"I believe so," Blaine came in, dressed as dapper as he usually did. He walked over to Kurt and put his hand with his boyfriend's. "Your dad is outside talking to Rachel's dads. Do we all know whose cars they're going in?"

"I'm with my dads, Finn's with you, and Kurt's with his parents," Rachel said. She smirked at Kurt who looked a bit forlorn since his parents wouldn't let him ride with Blaine. Burt said he didn't want Blaine to "be distracted" while he was driving. The Anderson parents were currently out of the country, so they couldn't accompany them. Luckily, Blaine had been there on his own or with his friends from Dalton that he knew the whole eight hour trip there by memory.

Carol quickly ushered all the kids out, "C'mon! New York City, here we come!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Rachel! Come to the living room!" Blaine called out. He was sitting on the largest and comfiest couch in the room, staring out the windows. It was almost 10PM, and it was finally dark outside (or as dark as New York City could get). It had been a couple hours since the Berrys and Hummels had left to go back to Ohio, so Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine had been organizing all their belongings.<p>

Blaine had finished first, being as he had a lot of stuff already here. Rachel and Kurt were finishing up. "Hey Blaine! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Rachel came in, taking a seat across from him. "Kurt said he was going to shower real quick."

"Oh, ok. Well, I just wanted to show you guys something," Blaine said, slowly stretching his arms, "oh, here he comes." Kurt came down the stairs, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt; more specifically, _Blaine's_ sweatpants and t-shirt. "C'mere, Kurt." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and dug his head into his neck. "How do you always smell so good?"

"Ah, some secrets I cannot divulge," Kurt whispered. "But anyways, why'd you call us here?"

"Stand by that window and close your eyes." Kurt grabbed Rachel's hands and led her to the biggest window in the room and they closed their eyes. Blaine turned all the lights off and opened the curtains. "Open your eyes now."

Rachel and Kurt gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes. They both knew that the Andersons were a family from money, but this didn't expect _that_ much money. They could see the Met across the street, and all the hustle and bustle of the city at night. It was such a gorgeous sight to see. The two had dreamed of New York all their lives, but they still couldn't believe their luck. They couldn't believe they'd be living in the Upper East Side. They couldn't believe that they'd already snagged auditions for off-Broadway productions. Kurt couldn't believe he was here with his _boyfriend _and it was all thanks to Blaine that he and Rachel were there.

Apparently, Rachel was thinking the same thing. "Oh Blaine, you really are Prince Charming. You have pretty much given me everything that I've wanted in my life, and even more. If you weren't Kurt's boyfriend and straight, I would be the one to propose to you. Screw traditions."

"Ok, Rachel, I think that's enough. Could you leave us two alone for a minute?" He asked her. She nodded and happily skipped off to her room, which was on the first floor. Kurt and Blaine were on the second floor, in the master bedroom. "Blaine." He put his head on top of his boyfriend's. Despite the almost two years they had been going out, Blaine had not grown that much, so Kurt still towered over him quite a bit.

"Yes Kurt?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt. And before you start, don't thank me. This isn't even a big deal because this apartment is my family's. It's not a problem or anything, so don't give me that talk." Blaine smiled and raised his face and gave a quick kiss to Kurt. "Trust. Me. It is NOT an issue at all."

Kurt just sighed, content. _All my dreams are coming true._

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you have it. The first chapter of this story. Please leave me reviews and feedback?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, this is LC Travis. Thank you all for the positive reviews that I have gotten so far! You guys have given me so much motivation to move on and continue this story._

_And now, I present to you the second chapter._

**A New York State of Mind**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kurt woke up with a rough start when he felt something thrown at him and a series of mumbles and frustrated groans. "…Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine turned around, "oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I woke you up!" He continued to rummage through the pile on his desk. Even though they had only been in New York for a week, Blaine's desk had managed to become stacked with several books and paper. _Why did you choose to study law again? Oh, right. Family, _Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I really don't understand how you can have that much stuff already, and you've only had classes for two days!" They had been in New York for about three weeks already, but classes had only started this week. Kurt decided that he probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he lazily stretched his arms over his head and disentangled himself from the blankets. "What are you looking for anyways? You don't even have class till 10, and it's 7."

Blaine continued to scour through the piles on his desk, before finally picking out a thick packet. "Aha! Found it!" He quickly put it into his bag, along with one of the biggest textbooks on his desk. "I was looking for the course syllabus for my lawyering class….and don't you dare laugh at the name! It's a completely legitimate class!"

His boyfriend couldn't help but give out a tiny giggle. "Lawyering? I'm sorry, but for a professional career, that class just sounds so…unprofessional. It sounds like what a three year old would call it!" He continued to giggle some more, which eventually led to him giving full out laughs.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Ok, ok, I admit, it does have a pretty dumb name. But my professor is pretty cool, and my class is a decent size." He went to take a seat next to his boyfriend and pull him into his lap. "And I have some classes with you." He kissed Kurt's head. "How about you, me, and Rachel grab some breakfast on the way to class?"

"I'd love to, but I can't! Class at 8! And I'm running late!" Rachel peeked into their room. "Oh, ok, good, you guys are fully clothed."

"Rachel, that was ONE time-"

"So far."

"-shut up Blaine. Don't encourage her!" Kurt crossed his arms, which led to him sinking deeper into Blaine's embrace.

Rachel smiled warmly at her roommates. "Well, when you two are done with your lover's quarrel, I was going to inform you that I would not be able to join your breakfast dash since I have to get to class a bit early, and I'm still not dressed!"

"Rachel. May I remind you that Juilliard is a walk across the park. Literally. NYU is over fifty blocks away. You will NOT be late," Kurt rolled his eyes. The girl always had a flare for the dramatic. But then again, so did he.

Blaine snuggled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, "aw, don't worry Rachel. How about, since none of us have classes in the afternoon, we all meet up for lunch then?" His roommates nodded in agreement.

"Oh crap, it's already 7:20! Ok, I'll see you guys later!" Rachel dashed out, running into her room. The two boys sat in a content silence till they heard the ding of the elevator going down.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"We should probably get ready now if we want to get to class on time."

"Probably."

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. Is that correct?" A balding man rummaged through several files on his desk. "Both from Lima, Ohio. William McKinely High School's class of 2012. The Glee Club New Directions placed fifth last year for Nationals." He gave the two a critical look. "Every year, I always get kids like you. Fresh out of high school with big eyes and dreams of making it on that Broadway stage. And about 99% of them who audition are shot down without a callback. You two better prove it me that you have what it takes to make it."<p>

Kurt held his breath. The two were standing on the stage underneath the almost blinding lights of the theatre. He could barely see Blaine in the very back of the theatre. He and Rachel had gotten a call last night that they both had auditions for an off-off Broadway production of _Curtains. Well, we're starting somewhere_, he thought to himself.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Harrigan, we won't disappoint you," Rachel said. "Who would you want to hear first?"

"We'll start with you. And you are auditioning for the role of…?" Mr. Harrigan took out a notepad, pen, and a recorder. Kurt squeezed her hand reassuringly and walked off the stage.

"Georgia Hendricks, sir. I will be singing 'Thinking of Him'."

"Go ahead."

Rachel had been waiting for this moment. She knew that in no time, she wouldn't be on off-off Broadway shows. She'd make it to the main stage soon. Opening her mouth, she started singing her heart out. She had other auditions as well, but this one was the most promising. She and Kurt had looked up Mr. Harrigan the night before, and found out he had worked with several theatre stars before they had made it big.

She continued to sing. "Telling the truth when no one is willing to tell him the truth,"

"Ok, that's enough." Mr. Harrigan put a hand up, signaling her to stop. "Hummel, your turn."

Kurt gave Rachel a quick hug then walked back into the spotlight. _Kurt, it's ok. Don't be nervous, don't be nervous. _"I am auditioning for the role of Christopher Belling, and I will be singing 'The Woman's Dead'."

"Go ahead."

He sang, trying to express different emotions into his movements. Christopher Belling was the only role that really called out to him.

"Can't blow her nose, can't shake her head, see for yourse-"

"Ok, that's enough." Mr. Harrigan raised his hand. Rachel joined Kurt back on stage, holding his hand. They stood up there was the Broadway recruiter looked through his hastily jotted down notes. A few minutes later, he spoke again. "Well, I can clearly see why your Glee club made it in the top ten. You two are quite talented. Your audition tapes were also wonderful." The two on stage tried to suppress a grin. "And you two seem to be quite ambitious, considering instead of auditioning for ensemble roles, you two went for larger roles. I will have to ruminate on this. I will give you two a call when I have reached a final decision. Thank you for coming."

"Thanks you so much Mr. Harringan." Rachel said and they both walked of the stage to where Blaine was waiting for them in the back.

"You guys did great," he assured them, giving Kurt a quick kiss. "There's no way he can't say no!"

"Thanks Blaine," Rachel hugged him. "How about some ice cream to celebrate our first audition?"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Blaine pulled the two out of the theatre, the three of them laughing. _We can only get better from here._

* * *

><p>Blaine was alone in the apartment, writing his paper for one of his classes. Rachel and Kurt had gone out to do some grocery shopping since they were running low on food. When Blaine had the idea of living in his family's Fifth Avenue apartment for college, he wanted to live simply. He didn't want the maids or butlers. He wanted to do everything himself, and Kurt and Rachel were fine with that. The only member of the Anderson's usual staff that worked in the apartment was the cleaning woman who came in once a week since the three of them didn't have much time to clean since classes were in full swing in the middle of September. Blaine was busy with studying as many law books as possible, Kurt was busy with his designs, and Rachel had to compose songs with at least three part harmonies.<p>

They each also had found jobs; Blaine played the piano (or violin, depending on what they wanted) and sang for a high society club (his father was able to pull a few string, considering his father was a member of it), while Kurt and Rachel worked at a café a few blocks away from the apartment.

The phone rang, and Blaine quickly picked it up, not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Donald Harrigan from the Storm Theatre. Is this Kurt Hummel?"

_The old man from Kurt and Rachel's audition two weeks ago, _Blaine remembered. _Took long enough._ "Oh, they're not here right now, but they should be back soon. This is their roommate; would you like to leave a message for them?"

* * *

><p><em>I had to research a lot about New York City and the colleges because I myself, have never been there. And yes, "Lawyering" is a legitimate class at NYU. I looked it up myself. <em>

_Also, if you are not familiar with the musical _Curtains_, you should see it if it is being presented anywhere. This was a local school's production this year, and it was wonderful. I had never heard of it before, but it was really good. Georgia is one of the lead roles, and Belling is not quite a main character, but he has a name and a significant amount of lines. He is the comedic relief of the show, and the only one I could really see Kurt playing. I couldn't really see him playing the other male roles. The women's roles, on the other hand…do I see a Bambi in him?_

_Again, thank you for reading my story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, LC Travis here updating with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait and the cliffhanger on that last chapter! I It took a bit of time to write this from experiencing some writer's block, and I was actually about to write more to it and complete that last chapter, but I felt like that was a good ending to that chapter, to build up suspense and such._

_Thank you for those that have been reviewing; it really does help me out. I don't have a beta, and I miss a lot of things when I review the chapter myself. So if you guys could continue doing that, it would help me out a lot._

_And now I present to you chapter three of this story._

**A New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 3**

"Ah, thank you for coming on such short notice!" Mr. Harrigan shuffled into the theatre. Kurt and Rachel had been waiting for twenty minutes on stage, already starting to feel the heat from the bright lights. "Sorry I was late. I just had a meeting with Playbill Magazine about this show." He quickly went up on stage to join them. Kurt noticed that several other people had also filed in, and followed the short man.

"That's fine, sir," Rachel replied, and grabbed onto Kurt's hand. "Sorry we weren't home at the time you called to take the message ourselves."

"Please, Ms. Berry, just call me Donald, and that is completely ok, " he said. "I had a delightful chat with your boyfriend. He is quite the keeper. In fact, he is the reason you two are here today."

"Actually, Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend," Rachel couldn't help but grin at Kurt, who looked like he was about to strangle the old man. "I'm just rooming with them since we're all going to college here in the city. And what do you mean we're here because of him?"

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry! Well, Kurt, he is a lovely boy. You definitely need to keep him around." Mr. Harrigan quickly turned red. "Well, anyways, let's get to business. I have reviewed both of your auditions several times, and have consulted the other people behind this show. And we have come to a decision," he gestured towards the people behind him. Rachel had a near-death grip on Kurt's hand. "Kurt, Rachel; congratulations on being our Georgia and Belling!"

Kurt's eyes grew large and a grin erupted on his face as Rachel practically tackled him into a hug. "Oh my god Kurt! Oh my god!" Rachel was able to regain her composure before walking over to Mr. Harrigan and shaking his hand profusely, "thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She quickly wiped away some tears forming in her eyes. Kurt followed her, trying to contain his excitement (but failing).

"Thank you so much for the opportunity Mr. Harrigan! You won't regret casting us!" Kurt couldn't stop the huge grin from escaping his face. "You won't regret it!"

"I sure hope not! I have also cast the other lead roles as well. How about we all celebrate? I have reserved the whole Porter House for the other leads as well. You're allowed to bring a guest as well. I hope you will bring your lovely boyfriend," he winked at Kurt, who was slowly becoming nervous about the director's uncanny forwardness about his boyfriend. "Columbus Circle. 7PM. Got it?"

* * *

><p>"BLAINE ANDERSON! YOU GET YOUR SMALL ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kurt yelled as soon as he and Rachel got back to their apartment. Blaine descended the stairs, with a grin on his face. It quickly turned into a frown when he saw his boyfriend's face.<p>

"Uhm…I take it went well, Rachel?" He decided to speak to the one who seemed more optimistic.

"Of course it did!" she chirped in. "He invited us to dinner on Friday! Including you!"

"Oh, yeah, he told me about that," Blaine said. "…Kurt? Kurt…?"

"BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON. YOU…YOU…you. YOU are the DUMBEST," Kurt punched Blaine in the arm, "AND MEANEST," another punch landed on his other arm.

"OW! Kurt, stop!" Blaine began moving away from him, clutching his arm. "Kurt!"

"-PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!" the taller boy put his fists down at his side, then suddenly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him. "But I still love you. Thank you." He leaned his forehead down against Blaine. "Seriously though, never ever do that again. I might actually strangle you next time." He felt Blaine holding in chuckles as the shorter boy burrowed his head into the crook of his neck.

"Maybe I should get you angry more often," Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, bringing them closer together.

"Or maybe you two should get a room!" Rachel called out, laughing. "Well, anyways, I'm starving and exhausted! And I believe that Mr. Anderson owes us an apology dinner for that little stunt that he pulled."

"I am deeply sorry, Ms. Berry," Blaine grinned towards Kurt, "but not really."

* * *

><p>"Hi, it's so nice to see you guys here!" Mr. Harrigan gave them each a brief hug. "We're still waiting for a few people, so take a seat anywhere you want to," he gestured towards two long tables that had been set up, "then I'll introduce everyone!"<p>

The three took seats next to each other, across from a pale woman wearing a long-sleeved velvet green dress which accentuated her fiery red hair. Next to her was an older man wearing a purple polo and a yellow tie, and another woman that had a bohemian style, including her brown dreads and flowing peasant top. Kurt made a mental note that even though he detested peasant tops (and it was in _orange, _the horror!), it did look quite good on her. The woman with the red hair certainly knew what worked for her, and the man needed to learn that _that _purple of his shirt did not go along with his tie. Blaine knocked into his shoulder and gave him a look, knowing what was going through Kurt's head at the moment. _You don't even know them yet, so stop judging them by what they're wearing._ A few more people walked in, greeted by Mr. Harrigan, and the two tables were filled up.

"Ah, since everyone is here now, I am going to start off with this before introductions. Congratulations on making it into _Curtains!_ I know it will be a fantastic three months with you all!" Everyone clapped out of politeness. "Now on to introductions! Jessica! Jessica, please stand up! Full name, acting experience, and role."

A woman who appeared to be in her forties stood up and waved. "Hi everyone! I'm Jessica Soltis, this is the fourth off-Broadway production I have ever been in, and I will be your Mrs. Carmen Bernstein." She reminded the three of Carol. They both seemed like very sweet, motherly women. She sat back down, and a man with a salt and pepper beard stood up.

"Hal Shepard. Fifth production. Oscar Shapiro." He quickly sat back down, grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

The man who was seated across from Rachel stood up. "Gary Geisinger. Third production. Frank Cioffi."

"Hi, I'm Elissa Carmello. This will be my second production, and I'll be your Niki Harris for the next three months," the woman with the dreadlocks and bohemian style spoke. "You all look like nice people." A few chuckles were heard all around. The red headed woman stood up. Kurt could see that her stature was very similar to Santana's; commanding attention at all times.

"Hello, I am Kate More, first production, and I will be playing the role of Bambi Bernet." Some people tried to suppress their giggles. Kurt looked at Rachel, who was glaring at Kate. He had a feeling the two would be competing to be the top diva. Rachel decided to stand up next.

"Hello everyone, I am Rachel Berry, and this is my first production as well, and I am playing the role of Georgia Hendricks." She sat back down, smirking at Kate, who was glaring at her now.

Kurt decided he might as well get it over with. "I'm Kurt Hummel, first production, and I'll be fulfilling the role of Christopher Belling." He sat back down, Blaine smiling at him.

"Mark Seda, second production, Johnny Harmon," a boy who looked to be only a little bit older than the three sat back down after speaking.

"Martin Gaskins, first production, Bobby Pepper." Rachel's jaw dropped, and Kurt and Blaine couldn't deny it; Martin Gaskins was _very_ good-looking. He had timeless good looks; smooth chestnut brown hair, defined jawline, perfect cheekbones, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a blue button down polo shirt with the cuffs folded to his the middle of his forearms, and grey pants that fit him just perfectly. He winked at Rachel, and it looked like she nearly fainted. She looked over to Kurt, and he understood her perfectly, even without words. _He's so hot!_

Kurt noticed that there was one more person left to go. A familiar head of curls stood up from the other table. Kurt tried to warn Rachel to not turn around, but it was inevitable.

"Hello, I'm Jesse St. James. First production, and I'll be Aaron Fox."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for another cliffhanger! And the inevitable return of Mr. Jesse St. James. If you are familiar with the story of <em>Curtains_, you will know why this is an issue for Rachel. If you are not, you should look it up! It probably will sound very strange to you (it certainly was for me!), but it really is a fantastic musical. Well, this is probably the least favorite of the past three chapters, only because I tried to get out of my writer's block with this chapter._

_I hope you guys will continue to review this because I am continuing on without a beta, and with it being nearly midnight, my mind is kind of unfocused right now .Thank you all so much!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, I am LC Travis, back for another chapter of ANYSoM. I'm sorry for the lateness of this, but I haven't had my thoughts together for awhile. This chapter was actually much longer, but I cut it up because it made more sense that way. I'll put the rest of my author's note at the end of this chapter._

**A New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel couldn't stop staring. _Jesse St. James is playing my love interest. JESSE ST. JAMES IS PLAYING MY LOVE INTEREST._ She couldn't stop thinking about it. She could see Kurt and Blaine looking increasingly worried about her, and Blaine put his hand on her shoulder, and she silently turned back around.

She and Jesse, after Nationals during her junior year, had just stopped talking. And she understood why; her onstage kiss with Finn was extremely upsetting. They hadn't been together, but they both had lingering feelings for each other. She had known, from Mr. Shuester, that Jesse had gone back to Los Angeles, but she hadn't given it another thought afterwards. _I should've known better. He _would_ go to New York. It was our dream. _

"Rachel, don't think about him right now," Kurt said. They both saw that Kate and Gary were giving them strange looks, and it was obvious hat Kate was wondering what was Rachel and Jesse's relationship. Gary, on the other hand, was looking at Blaine. Blaine realized that he was the _only_ guest there. No one else had brought someone else with them.

"Kurt! Rachel! It's so good to see you two here! And I see you brought Blaine with you!" Mr. Harrigan appeared out of nowhere and set his hands down on Blaine's shoulders. Kurt was feeling uneasy again. The old man had a look in his eye when looking at Blaine that Kurt did not like at all. It was a look that he saw from teenage girls whenever he and Blaine went shopping. It was the hey-look-at-that-hottie look. Kurt would always then wrap his arm around his waist and kiss Blaine right in front of them. Unfortunately, this was not the time and place to do so. "So, Blaine, I have something to discuss with you. I remember discussing when I called that you play several musical instruments?"

Blaine looked a little confused. "Uhm, yes. I play piano, violin, guitar, and cello. It's not exactly a wide variety, considering three of them are string instruments."

"I'm currently putting the pit orchestra together, but it looks like we need another cello. Our second cellist will not be able to participate because she is currently in her fifth month of pregnancy, and she didn't want to be a nuisance. Would you be willing to take her spot?" Mr. Harrigan asked.

Kurt's ears perked up. Even though he was beginning to like Mr. Harrigan less and less, this was an opportunity for Blaine to showcase his talent. Even though he'd be a part of the pit, there would be members of the pit who had connections, considering this was an off-Broadway production. He looked at Blaine, giving him a weary smile.

"I'd be happy to, Mr. Harrigan, but I'm in law school, and I don't know how busy my schedule will be. But…I'll do it."

"Thank you, my dear boy! And please, just call me Donald." Kurt knew Blaine was quite the charmer, but he wasn't sure if he liked that ability right now. "Well, I hope that you three enjoy the dinner here! This place is simply fantastic!" He walked away, leaving the three feeling very confused.

* * *

><p>"Rachel."<p>

The trio was about to leave the restaurant, when Jesse called out to Rachel.

"Jesse. We meet again, and unwillingly, as usual." She was trying to keep calm. She had to show that she could handle it. She needed to show that she could handle _him_. "I thought you went back to Los Angeles to finish your education?"

"I did, for a while. Miraculously made it through my first year before I transferred to Juilliard. A professor at UCLA saw that I was better suited for NYC than LA. And now, here I am." He looked at his ex-girlfriend, trying to judge her reaction. "And you go to Juilliard too, I assume?"

"Yes, of course!" she snapped. "You of all people should know me since we're so alike." Rachel's hands formed into fists. Kurt saw this and quickly put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. She took a breath, and before she could continue to insult him, he stopped her.

"Rachel. I know we've had a terrible past, and I know it's my fault, and I left suddenly without saying goodbye, but I think we know why it was like that." He gave a pointed look at her. "But I'm really sorry. I don't know what I have to do for you to understand, and I would do anything. Maybe not be with you in a relationship, but maybe start as friends?" The former assistant director of New Directions held out his hand. "What do you say? We'll have to work together for three months, and I really don't want us to be mad at each other."

Rachel looked into his eyes, and saw that he actually _meant_ it. She was surprised to see the honesty in his eyes, and that he had actually changed a lot. That haughty air that always seemed to surround him in high school had diminished; he seemed more relaxed and mellow now. He did not stand as straight as he used to. His hair was still the same, silky brown locks, and he wore a pair of round glasses that made his gaze appear softer. This Jesse St. James was different from the high school one.

Rachel didn't want to believe him though. He had betrayed her too many times. She knew that he could charm anyone into believing him. If he said that skintight glittery purple pants were in style, people would believe him and start wearing them. "Jesse…as…reluctant as I am about this, I can't forgive you yet for what you did to us; what you did to me." His face fell immediately, and he opened his mouth to rebut her.

"But-"

"But I'll try and make things better. _Both_ of us have to make this better. It's not something that can be gone just like that. I still like you Jesse. But the severity of what you did to us easily overshadows my feelings for you. You have to prove that you want it back." She grabbed a hold of his hand and held it, before letting it go again. "I really want to be friends again too."

Jesse's face lit up. "I'd do anything, Rachel. You meant so much to me, and you still do. I've never met anyone who was so similar to me, and who I could easily connect with. I don't want a relationship-well, actually, I do, but I don't want to be in one unless you do too. I want you to completely forgive me."

"We'll see where it goes. I'll see you at rehearsal." She smiled briefly and pulled Kurt and Blaine out of the restaurant and back home.

* * *

><p>"Rachel…I hope you know what you're doing." Kurt sat down on the couch, snuggled against Rachel. Blaine had gone into his room to finish up a paper due on Monday. "I don't want you to get hurt again." Kurt pressed the play button on the remote, and <em>The Sound of Music<em> began playing on the television screen. It was one of their favorite movies.

"Kurt, I think I do. I looked at him, I mean, I really _looked_ at him, and he's so different." the shorter girl said, spreading the blanket so it was over her friend. "Not just appearance-wise either. I looked into his eyes, and I could tell that he _meant_ it. He really did want to start over. He wanted to be forgiven."

Kurt looked at her with a questioning gaze, "And how about you? Do _you_ want to start over?"

"Yes, I do. Maybe, as he said, just as friends. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. I should meet other guys. I mean, if my dating history only has a list of three guys, and one of those guys I dated twice," she referred to Finn, "I really need to expand my horizons a bit, you know? I still like Jesse, but maybe I can get over him if I date someone else?"

"Sounds good to me. Besides, that Martin is _very_ easy on the eyes. And he seems interested in our lovely Rachel Berry here." He began poking her, which turned into an all out tickle fight.

Rachel had fallen off the couch and Kurt rolled right on top of her when Blaine came running in. "I heard a loud thump and look what I find! Oh Kurt, how could you do this to me?" he said in a mock shocked tone. "Cheating on a _girl_ in my own home?"

"Oh no, you have the wrong idea!" Rachel played along, "I am a little, defenseless little girl! This _monster_ decided to take advantage of me!" she tried so hard to suppress her giggles, but couldn't before she started laughing again as Kurt tickled her some more.

"Oh Rachel. You're a terrible actress," his voice was oozing with sarcasm, "I don't understand how you got a lead role."

* * *

><p><em>I think we have all heard that gay marriage is now legal in the state of New York. I know I'm all late about it, and I was supposed to post this chapter then, but when I was about to, apparently my internet had been cut off, and I have been unable to post it. Lucky for you guys though, I was able to type up several chapters during this time. I hope you all don't stop reading this! Reviews would be much appreciated, and maybe thoughts as to how this story could go? Thank you all.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_LC Travis with another chapter. I'm going to try and update more often._

**A New York State of Mind**

**Chapter 5**

Kurt sat in his Fashion of the 20th Century class, bored out of his mind. He was sketching a few outfits he had in mind for his and Blaine's date that night while Mrs. Thompson, the professor for that class, droned on about the material used for the classic flapper dress. Mrs. Thompson had frizzy red hair, and Kurt didn't understand how she taught a fashion class when she herself clearly needed a makeover. She wore a pair of weird socks every day. Today, she was sporting a lime green pair with bright pink flamingos. He was just about to start on a new design when he saw his phone light up, signaling a new message.

_Lunch after this with Adam? –Olivia_

He smiled, and looked down the row for a head of curly brown hair. Olivia looked up and grinned at him. Kurt had met her at orientation a few weeks back, and they had immediately bonded when they saw they had the same Marc Jacobs bag. Rachel and Blaine had met her, and claimed that she was a female version of Kurt. He couldn't argue with them, because it was true. He saw Olivia turn her head and face their other friend, Adam.

Adam had carefully styled black hair, and skin as pale as Kurt (which he didn't think was possible). He had a rather European sense of style, and Kurt met him when he complimented him on his jacket. They shared quite a number of classes together. He was also gay, and had broken up with his boyfriend when he found out he had cheated on him. He was fast asleep on the table, his headphones eliminating all other noise around him. Olivia pulled on his hair, and he lifted his head up. She quickly mouthed to check his phone, and went back to trying to listen to the woman in front of the room.

"Ok, I have a huge announcement for you all," Mrs. Thompson said. "As most of you know, we always have a fashion show at the end of each semester for our freshmen. This year, it will be held on December 13, during the week of finals. The show will be the finals for you, instead of taking a written exam." The class began cheering, and Kurt let out a breath of relief.

"But, there is a catch to it." The students immediately got silent.

"Not everyone's designs will be shown. Only those who are chosen will be presented at the show." Kurt's eyebrows rose, while everyone began whispering to each other about who she would choose.

"There are only twelve spots available, so that means only twelve students will be able to showcase their designs. Each student must design at least five outfits for each of the three themes presented. There are many other requirements, but that is the most important one. Here are the other requirements," she began passing out papers to the students, "and in order to be considered to be showcased, you must fulfill ALL of the requirements. All preliminary designs are due in a portfolio next Monday." The whole class began murmuring even louder. Kurt saw his phone light up again.

_OMG Kurt, we definitely need to win those spots!-Olivia_

He replied with a quick "of course!" and began brainstorming some designs that were sure to knock Mrs. Thompson's odd colored socks off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine!" a tall, dark-skinned boy ran up to Blaine with two coffees in hand. "Did you finish the paper for Yates?" He handed one of the coffees to his shorter friend.<p>

Blaine groaned, "Ugh, don't remind me Chad. Took me the whole weekend, but it's done," he took a quick sip of his coffee as the two walked towards their first class of the week together."You?"

"Yeah, me too. Thank god it's done." Chad and Blaine had quickly become friends. They had many classes together, and they both had a love for football and more importantly, the Buckeyes, as they both hailed from Ohio. Even if they did live in New York now, and were often criticized for not supporting their own college, they could care less. Chad hailed from Columbus, which was not too far from where Blaine was from.

As they approached the classroom, they noticed a huge group of students crowding the bulletin board outside of the classroom. They spotted a familiar blond head in the crowd. "Hey, Henry!" Chad called out, "what's all this about?"

Henry turned around, nearly tripping over his untied shoelaces. He was rather clumsy, but he was one of the most brilliant people Blaine had ever met. "Hey guys!"

"Henry, what's this crowd about? Did Yates extend the paper without telling us?" Chad started freaking out. "Because I spent my weekend working my ass off and to extend it without emailing us is-"

"Chad, shut up! No, he did not extend the paper, but it has something to do with the paper" Henry said, grinning, "Look!" He held out a piece of paper to the two boys in front of him.

Blaine read the paper, and his eyes grew big. He saw that Henry was squirming with excitement, and Chad had the same reaction as he did.

_ATTENTION TO ANY STUDENTS CURRENTLY IN PROFESSOR RICHARD YATES' LAWYERING COURSE_

_Every year, I, Professor Yates, have an opportunity for the most talented students to participate in. As part of Yates, Skye, and Peters Law Firm, I represent many people in important court cases. As part of this course, we have many mock trials to get all of our students ready for the outside world once they graduate, or if they get internships during their time here. _

_Each year, I open up FIVE internship spots in my firm. In order to be considered for one of these spots and to get them, each student must turn in a paper, which will be read by myself, and my partners in the firm._

_The paper entitled _The Pros and Cons of Freedom of Religion _that is due today, September 24, 2012, must be turned in AT THE BEGINNING OF CLASS in order to be considered for one of these internship spots. The students who have earned the spots will be announced on Friday, September 28, 2012._

_Thank you-Professor Richard Yates, September 24, 2012_

Blaine couldn't believe it. Everyone knew that Yates' law firm was one of the most highly regarded on the east coast. _This is my chance. I can make a name for myself before I graduate._

"BLAINE!" Chad grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "do you know what this MEANS? We didn't bust our asses for nothing!" He pulled his two friends into the classroom and all three fished their papers out of their bags and stacked them neatly into a basket on a desk in the front of the room.

The class took place in a lecture hall, so the seats rose up the higher they went. They settled for seats in the fourth row, not wanting to be too far from the professor. All the students in the room were buzzing with excitement, for once.

Blaine didn't mind the class; Professor Yates was interesting, but he seemed to drone on about unimportant topics. But once somebody riled him up about certain topics, he got very animated, yet serious about it. _That's why he's one of the top lawyers on the East Coast. He knows _exactly_ what to say at the right times._ He was a lawyer who actually wanted to _be_ a lawyer. He wasn't in it for the money. He had made a name for himself at the age of 22 with the famous Brown vs. Ghulman case, and he was only an intern for the law firm that was working on the case. At the age of 43, he and his partners were some of the best in the nation. He was also part of the reason Blaine chose NYU instead of Columbia or Harvard.

"Good morning class. I see that all of you have seen the bulletin board outside," the man himself walked into the room, laying his suitcase down on the desk where several large piles of papers had formed. "I look forward to reading them all and deciding which ones will be working with me for the next couple of months, considering I was just informed of our next big case, which will remain a secret." Several people sat back in their seats, expecting to hear about it. "Well, let's get this class started."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel, I'm so glad you were able to meet me for lunch," Martin pulled a chair out for the small girl as she sat down.<p>

"I'm glad you invited me," she smiled at him. At their first rehearsal for _Curtains_, they all had to do bonding activities. Since they were spending three months together, they might as well get to know each other. Rachel and Martin had been paired up together, and both found that they got along quite easily. Martin had lived in the city his whole life, and he knew he could never leave it. He was an only child, and his parents supported him constantly in his life. He attended the Manhattan School of Music, and wanted to be an elementary school music teacher. He was funny, smart, and handsome. He was the perfect gentleman. They weren't in a relationship yet, but Rachel really liked him, and it seemed that he liked her a lot too.

They both ordered their food, and chatted while waiting.

"So, Rachel. What made you choose New York City?" he asked politely.

"The same reason that anyone else in theatre wants; they want an opportunity; their big break. You know, big Broadway dreams," she giggled. She hadn't been this giddy since…

_Finn. _The inseparable couple had broken up just before graduation. It was a mutual breakup, but not because they didn't have feelings for each other anymore. It was mainly out of convenience for both of them. They would be too far apart because of their schools, and their dreams were too different. Finn always knew football would be his future, and Rachel knew she wanted theatre. They said that maybe after they were done with school, they'd try again. But their feelings for each other were still strong. As much as Rachel still liked Jesse, and starting to like Martin even more, she still loved Finn. _Your first love never leaves you._

She quickly pushed away all thoughts of her quarterback ex-boyfriend and asked Martin some questions. "What got you interested in music?"

"I think my parents did. They're both involved in music too, you see. My dad used to work with Virgin Records before he retired, and my mom was involved in a couple musicals. After they failed to get Robert and Jennifer, my older brother and sister, into it, they were ecstatic when I showed an inclination towards it. They signed me up for piano and violin lessons right away," he chuckled. "How about you?"

"Same as you, I guess, minus the siblings," they both laughed at this part. When he had found out she had gay fathers, he was interested in how two men raised a daughter. "Both of my dads are really interested in show business, but the farthest they went was the Lima Community Theatre and Oscar parties. And apparently it runs in my blood since my birth mother was a choral director. Too bad she was the choral director for the rival glee club." Their food came at this time, and both immediately dug in. Both had agreed to meet after their morning classes, which had been about two hours long.

After finishing their meals and chatting about their music, Martin paid for their meals. "That was really fun Rachel."

"I had fun too, Martin," Rachel was happy. _Maybe I can be with a guy that is going the same route as I am_. "We should do this again."

"And we definitely are," he winked at her, and she blushed a deep red, matching the skirt that she wore. "How about Friday night? Since we don't have rehearsal that day, I'd like to take you out on a formal date."

Rachel didn't even give it a second thought. She composed herself so she didn't seem overly eager (even though she was), "I would be delighted to. What time?"

"How does 7PM sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><em>So, hopefully most of you have seen the new Harry Potter. I saw it…twice. But the first time, I got to see it in the most magical way possible.<em>

_I was invited to attend the red carpet event in NYC for the movie! It was truly magical. If you were watching livestreams of the event, you probably would have seen me because I was front row, right in front of all the cameras. I won't tell you which one I was, haha. But I got to meet my childhood heroes, and get pictures and autographs. Then, I went to an advanced screening for the movie. It was truly the best day of my life, and the first time I had ever gone to NYC. I didn't get to see much though, which was rather unfortunate. But I did get to visit Juilliard, which was lovely. I am now aware of the area around Juilliard, which will be good for this story._

_Well, anyways, I would love it if you guys could review more! It really helps me out and is a good motivator! Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, I'm so sorry for not updating. Honestly, yes, I do love this story, but I have not been motivated to write any more since the last chapter. I will try and write some more, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. This does not mean that I am _not_ writing this fic anymore; I've just lost my motivation for it right now._

_Instead, I'm writing another NYC!Klaine fic, but it's a Gossip GirlxGlee crossover. I'm trying to write that fic currently, so, if you're still interested in seeing what I have to write, please check that out!_

_-LC_


End file.
